


Preen N’ Cream

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Orgasm, Angel Wings, Euphemisms, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Reader-Insert, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Cleaing Crowley’s wings is always rewarding for both of you.





	Preen N’ Cream

“Why is it that you only seem to call me when you need something?” you asked, brushing past Crowley and walking into his flat, jacket thrown onto the sofa as you made yourself comfortable.

“It’s the only thing you’re good at?” he suggested, quickly regretting his sass when you kicked his shin, sending him to his knees.

He glared at you from behind his sunglasses-before crawling to sit on the floor in front of you, wings unfurling and spreading out, filling the entire room.

You pulled them towards you-tracing the spines along the top, before getting lost within the feathers themselves.

Crowley settled happily as you began your weekly chore of cleaning his wings-a task you still hadn’t gotten fully used to.

“I still don’t understand how you get so much dirt stuck in these”, you sighed, grimacing when you looked at your hand-covered in clumps of dirt and stray feathers. “Do you even fly? Cos…pretty sure you don’t”.

Crowley rolled his eyes, glad he’d kept his sunglasses on-not wanting to earn a smack around the head for his attitude.

“No, I don’t fly. And if you really wanted to know, you’d have to ask That One Up There”, Crowley droned, wings fluttering in your face-only stopping when you gripped the base of both and held them still.

Despite your continuous complaints, you always did your best to clean his wings-carefully ruffling his feathers and picking off the dirt that had somehow lodged between each of them.

Crowley always found himself falling into silence-head falling back onto your lap as you continued to work through his wings, the faintest traces of a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

“I wonder what I’d be rewarded with for sharing the big secret behind getting you to shut your fat mouth for a few minutes”, you spoke quietly, grinning when Crowley lowered his glasses and pointedly glared at you.

You snorted in amusement, leaning down and pecking his forehead-winking and resuming your picking.

Before he knew it, an hour had flown by-his wings feeling far lighter than they had before you’d arrived.

“Alright-your favourite part”, you teased, wiping the dirt off onto a towel and pushing Crowley to shuffle forward and sit up straight.

You sat behind him on the floor, legs locking around his waist, your breath on his neck as a hand landed on his stomach, the other slipping underneath the back of his t-shirt and moving to the spine of his left wing-back and forth, before settling at the base.

“Ready?” you asked, pushing his wings up to expose a small hole right at the base of both wings.

Crowley let out a groan when your finger delved inside-a rush of wetness surrounding your finger.

He instantly slumped against you, head falling back onto your shoulder as your lips met his cheek.

“You’re literally buzzing”, you mumbled against his skin-shaking harder and faster the more you rolled your finger inside.

Your other hand slipped further down, squeezing past the belt and waistband of his pants, coming to rest on his soft curls-pressing down ever so slightly against his lower abdomen.

Lips moving down to his jaw and neck, your finger moved faster and faster-drops of wetness escaping from around your finger and rolling down Crowley’s back.

His wings glistened in the light-each feather now seeped in wetness as you continued to work your finger, scraping your teeth along his neck as you moved up-sucking his earlobe into your mouth.

Crowley squirmed uncontrollably, head thrashing on your shoulder-sunglasses lopsided and ready to fall off-heels digging into the rug as your whispered praises urged him closer to the edge.

Your hand left his pants, gripping his face and turning it towards you-throwing his sunglasses aside and staring into the yellow-no longer demonic, but desperate and needy.

“You ready?”

Crowley barely had time to respond, your finger crooking downwards and pressing against the sweet spot as you plunged your tongue into his mouth.

Wings flapping desperately-splashes of wetness flew around the room as you swallowed Crowley’s moans-splattering against the walls, his throne and every surface they could find.

Your finger only stopped when you felt the wetness flowing freely, before stopping abruptly-Crowley’s taut body now lax in your arms.

Your eyes skimmed over him-eyelids heavy with bliss, face flushed, and the obvious outline of his throbbing length-complete with a wet patch right at the tip.

“Well…my job’s done”, you sighed, standing and stretching, grabbing the towel and wiping yourself of the wetness that had dripped down to your elbows.

“You can’t just leave”, Crowley argued, sitting up-looking far more dishevelled than his usual self.

“You made me leave work for this”, you laughed, ruffling his hair and shrugging your coat on. “But-don’t worry…we’ll switch once I get home. You in me”. 


End file.
